


Gob Fixes a Huge Mistake

by Lunas_Secret_Lover



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Anal Sex, Blunder, Gay Sex, Gob is pretty gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Stupid arrested development jokes, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Secret_Lover/pseuds/Lunas_Secret_Lover
Summary: "I had a friend... this guy Tony.  Not a friend.  He had a face like mine.... but same..."Gob wasn't gay. The thing with Tony?  That was a one. Time. Thing. And anyway, Tony wasn't even in the country.  Gob wasn't in love. Psssh.  And so what if he liked sticking stuff up his ass while he was alone, masturbating to a poster of Tony Wonder?  Who didn't?And now, the story of a family who lost everything, and the one son who has no choice, but to figure out his sexuality.  It's Arrested Development. (Mild Season 5 Spoilers ahead)





	Gob Fixes a Huge Mistake

G.O.B. Sometimes he hated that name. Gay Or Buttboy. Those weren't true. He fucked his way across Mexico, for God's sake. But it was his name, it stuck no matter what he did. Just how Tony Wonder was stuck with that W beard. Which had nothing to do with what he was thinking about. Gob scratched his chin, frustrated. He was way past the point of forget-me-nows. Tony was the only thing he could think of. But that, most certainly, DID NOT mean he was gay. It meant that he had a good friend. A good straight friend who he didn't want to sleep with again. Again? Fuck. 

 

"Are you alright, Gob?" Lindsay asked, studying her fingernails.

 

"He looks how I feel," Tobias said with a chuckle.

 

"No. I'm still not gay, okay?" Gob said, laughing nervously. He gripped the hard breasts of the prostitute next to him, still giggling. They felt like old rubber. "Sorry, I just can't control myself around beautiful women. You know how it is, Buster, right?"

 

"Ummm," Buster said, studied the metal fingers of his fake hand. "No."

 

"Oh, really?" Gob asked, standing suddenly and nearly pushing his fake girlfriend off his lap. "Tell the man in the fifteen thousand dollar suit you don't understand him. Come on!" He stormed out of the room as convincingly as possible, dragging his hooker along with him. 

 

"Ya done for now, Gob?" Busty asked, adjusting her fake breasts. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Just bill Michael with the company. Say it's for 'Business Expenses.'" Busty nodded and bustled off down the hallway. "Thanks beard," he yelled, cursing himself.

 

Gob dramatically fell against the wall, pounding it with one fist while he raised the other to his face, rubbing it in the hopes that enough friction could make him straight. When he finally pulled himself together and pulled himself off the wall, he didn't feel any straighter. The only thing he saw in front of him was Tony Wonder's stupid W beard, and his stupid beautiful green eyes. Stupid Tony. Even haunting him while he was awake now. 

 

"Hey, Gob," Tony's voice said in his head. Wait, that wasn't his head. That was his not-head. His- what do you call it? Brain? Reality?

 

"Um, hey, Tony," he said, casually leaning up against his mother's apartment wall. He raised both eyebrows in a way that he hoped was both seductive and unreadable. "Long time, no see. How's my favorite gay magician?"

 

"i don't know," Tony said, squinting at him. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" 

 

Gob chuckled, glancing up at Tony through his thick eyebrows. "What're you doing here?"

 

"i guess I was just looking for you."

 

"Same," Gob said, unable to stop himself. "I mean, I was with my parents. Not looking for you. Are you... Are you here?"

 

"Yeeesss," Tony said slowly. "Are you here?" Gob nodded, not trusting his mouth. "Cool," Tony said, stroking his "W" beard, his blue eyes blazing into GOB's skull. GOB gulped. He glanced toward his parents' apartment, listening for sounds of being overheard. Tony stared at him. He looked away.

 

"So. You ran off with some woman to escape the country."

 

"Yeeeah," Tony said, scratching his head. "I did. And you hired a Busty to pretend to be your girlfriend."

 

"Psssh," Gob said, his hand finding his neck. "Would the man in the sixteen-thousand dollar suit ever have to lie about having a girlfriend? I mean, COME ON."

 

"Right," Tony said, eyebrows raising again. Gob cursed in his head. Why did Tony have to be so god damn- there was no other word for it- hot? It wasn't fair. "Are you happy, Gob?"

 

"Am I happy- You left me in a house alone after our night together. You disapoofed."

 

"You were dealing with your brother. I didn't want to get in the way." Gob rolled his eyes.

 

"Well take care," Gob said, scoffing, hands finding his hips in a very Michael-like way. "Wouldn't want to interfere with your magic, man." He started off toward the stairs, cursing himself for running away- again. He kept going. He'd pick up some forget-me-nows at the next gas station, forget the whole thing.

 

"Gob." His eyes squeezed shut and he wheeled back around. Tony was looking at him, knowing eyes boring right into Gob's. "Do you still want to get together? I wanted to hang out. I meant it when I called you from the suitcase. I mean, if you weren't that straight, Christian musician I would have wanted to."

 

"I guess we're the same in a different way. Same," Gob said. 

 

"Do you want to- maybe have gay sex again sometime?" Tony said, kicking at the carpet, glancing up at Gob.

 

"Yeah, maybe we can have gay sex sometime," Gob said casually, running a hand through his receding hair. "I mean- maybe we can have normal sex sometime."

 

"Yeah I would like that," Tony said, piercing eyes aimed at Gob. Gob walked toward Tony as though in a trance. He couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, and to be totally honest with himself he didn't want to. When he was three feet or so away, Tony stepped towards him, catching him around the waist and pulling him into a tight embrace. Gob had the sudden urge to cry, but held it back, clinging tightly to Tony's waist. He pulled away, suddenly terrified that his family would find him there, in some sort of gay hug with a magician he didn't even like. 

 

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said awkwardly. "I'm a straight Christian magician."

 

"Did you ever wonder if there was a reason none of your relationships have worked out? Think about it, Gob. What did they all have in common?"

 

"They were all... ugly women?" he asked, face morphing into a puzzled mask.

 

"Well- women," Tony said. "This whole 'Gay Magician' thing started out as an act for me. But I can't stop thinking about Cinco. I didn't really forget."

 

'Cinco de Cuatro," Gob said stupidly. Tony's bright eyes hypnotized him. "I mean- I occasionally look back on it too."

 

The room was dark. He knew the other body was Tony, but somehow that excited him more than- well, her. Tony, wearing his mask. Tony with his strong arms, his strong abs crushing against Gob's stomach. He didn't remember how their clothes came off, he just remembered their bare chests pressing together, the wanting- the needing. And then Tony was pressing into him, groaning, that deep careless groan that sent shivers from Gobs head to his cock. There was a stinging, a comforting pain, a gentle vulnerability that terrified and excited him; then they were one. 

 

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" Tony asked. Gob felt his head hang. He needed to run away. Clearly, that was the only possible way to deal with this situation. He would have too, but before he could, Tony was closing in, boxing him against the wall. Their lips met, Gob's hand tangled in Tony's hair. Their tongues touched, and Tony's hand moved suspiciously closer to Gob's ass, sending goosebumps down his spine as his cock hardened further. "Does that feel real to you, Gob?"

 

Gob chuckled nervously, but didn't try to pull away. "Psssh, would the man in the- Come on! Twenty thousand dollar suit- Would I... The man in the- Twenty-two thousand- the suit-"

 

"Shh," Tony said, putting a finger to his lips. He pulled at Gob's hand and led him across the hall, into Lucille 2's old apartment. Gob followed, giddy and terrified. The door closed. Tony's hands landed on his chest, and the next thing Gob knew, they were both shirtless, pressed up against each other, their lips locked. His blood ran quickly through his veins, awakening every inch of his body. Tony fumbled with Gob's waistband, and his pants fell to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. Then Tony knelt in front of him, pulling his boxers down to his feet. Gob's hard cock sprang up, right into Tony's face, but Tony didn't seem to mind. He locked eyes with Gob as his lips parted and slowly met the head of Gob's cock.

 

Gob felt a strangled moan push past his lips as his cock was effused in warmth. The wet tightness of Tony's mouth teased him, seemed to hit every nerve in his member. It had never felt like this with a woman. The only time he remembered ever feeling this good was on Cinco. Tony's warm breath tickled his skin, and without warning, Tony took his whole cock down his throat with ease. Gob groaned again, hips unconsciously thrusting, trying to reach even deeper into Tony's mouth. Embarrassingly soon, Gob felt himself growing close to the edge.

 

"Tony-" he gasped, pushing the other magician's head away. "If you keep going I'm going to cum." Tony pulled away, wiping a dribble of saliva from his chin.

 

"Oh," he said, shrugging apologetically. Gob watched him pull off his own pants, watched his cock emerge from the fabric, as thick and hard as it had been two months ago. He gulped, and Tony grinned. "Get on the couch or something."

 

Gob got on the couch on his hands and knees, his forehead nearly touching the pillows. He had never felt so vulnerable. He had never wanted someone to make him feel this vulnerable, but here he was. He chuckled, but stopped abruptly as he felt Tony's finger circling his hole. "Do you, uh, have lube?"

 

Tony's face grew serious when Gob gazed back, and he reached toward the sky. Amazingly, when he brought his hand down he was holding a clear bottle. He raised his eyebrows at Gob, who felt his mouth fall open.

 

"How did you-"

 

"Magic," Tony said, pushing him back down. Gob felt something wet and cold touch his skin and flinched, automatically tensing up. He relaxed as Tony's other hand landed between his shoulder blades, massaging him and calming him as a finger slipped into his ass. He let out a sharp hiss of air. It stung. He bit his lip as Tony slowly moved it in and out until it didn't sting anymore. Another finger joined the first, probing, stretching him out. They hit a spot inside him that made Gob gasp, and his cock twitch, and lingered there, occasionally pushing upwards. Gob pushed his face into the cushion and moaned, thrusting his hips back toward Tony. 

 

'I've really wanted to do this again," Tony said, and Gob felt the loss of his fingers. 

 

"Same," he whispered. He felt something bigger pushing up against him, then felt the resistance give, leaving him with only a stinging feeling of fullness. Tony let out soft sigh of pleasure above him, and Gob decided not to complain. Tony started out slowly, giving Gob a chance to adjust to the sensation. At first there was nothing but friction and stinging. But above him, Tony was moaning softly, gripping Gob's hips tightly and closing his eyes as he moved in and out. Gradually, Gob felt himself getting into it. There was a hot powerful man above him, fucking him. The angle changed, and Gob, nearly toppled over as a rush of pleasure hit him. 

 

Tony leaned over him, pressing his stomach into Gob's back. Gob felt his skin burning where they touched, wanting. He let out another low moan before he could help himself. Tony's lips brushed his neck, his shoulder, and his breath left Gob wanting more. Every thrust now seemed to be hitting that wonderful spot inside him, and each thrust grew more erratic. A warm hand closed around his cock and worked it in time with every thrust. Gob felt himself approaching that edge again, but this time he didn't fight it, he rode the wave of his pleasure until he fell over the edge.

 

He groaned, pushing his hips back to meet Tony's as he came, warm semen splashing his stomach as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Tony gasped, then gripped Gob's hips even tighter, thrusting in once more before growing still. They stayed there for a moment, both unable or unwilling to move. Then Tony pulled them to their sides, his hand resting on Gob's chest.

 

"That was some pretty great... normal sex," Gob said once he'd recovered his breath. "I wonder if we could do it again sometime."

 

"Did somebody," Tony panted, heart pounding against Gob's back. "Say wonder?"


End file.
